Poems of a Partridge in a real tree
by Kappygelly
Summary: A reflection on just what really is Disney and if people are clever enough to recognize it for its purpose or not. A fairy tale in reality...


POETRY IN MOTION… Poetry in motion…dedicated to my future self

Haiku

**"My Wild Girl"**

Clever like a fox,

Ambivalent as eagles,

That small girl of mine.

Tanka

**"Ingredients"**

A storm is brewing

Start with a little dark cloud,

Add in a hard gust,

Add a little of thunder

And you got a hurricane.

Sonnet

**"Repetition"**

Following through with life day after day,

Daily traffic while bustling through streets,

Making you feel to have something to say,

No attention to where you lead your feet,

Not seeing what is outside of your box,

Nor feeling things passed through in daily life,

Ignoring news leading to ghastly shocks,

Money problems and economic strife,

To lead a meaningless repetition,

Boring people for a reason to live,

That is, an invisible petition,

To be resolved through critique and to give,

Maybe one day to step out and to hear our cry,

That way so many people would not have to die.

Limerick

**"Deary"**

There once was a deer named Bambi,

Who went out to eat some candy,

Out on the large field beat the sun,

But so did the man with the gun,

In the end the man's hide made him feel oh so dandy.

Free verse

**"Profanity"**

That ain't no shit,

Shut the fuck up,

What the hell,

Shut your ass up 'ho (spit),

Shouts the average teenager of the generation,

Usually TV. shows and radios bleep the words out,

But it doesn't stop people from watching or listening to it,

Soon enough in this generation,

Or the next,

Will come the time,

When no one can live without profanity,

"Excuse me please, please pass the fucking salt."

Cinquain

**"Disney"**

Disney

Sweet Dreams

Childish, Positive, Unreal,

Plain, Corporate, Fake,

Fantasy

**Reflection**

(Why I did this)

I have managed to complete this entire poem project in one day. As you can see, I don't really enjoy writing short poems about nature because it's described as being too plain for my eyes. I believe that nature is an intricate conglomerate enigma that goes into a perpetual depth of what we actually see and what can actually experience with nature. Whether it be a walk through the park, or a swim in the ocean. Plus I believe that nature has a more in depth that can possibly ever be described with short words of its outer shell. But still… anyways, what I enjoyed most about this project was the limerick about killing Bambi. Bambi fans ask me "What has Bambi ever done to you to deserve that?" I'm not implying that Bambi be killed. I'm merely expressing the hash reality that life really is. If people continue to lie blissfully ignorant of the world believing that the worlds never going to hurt them, that it'll always happen to some other person living worse off then they are, well that proves them wrong I suppose because it has an equal possibility of happening to just about any other person. It's the same thing that people think when they go to war. They think some poor sap is going to die for them and they'll be able to go on their merry way home. That's not the way it happens. Every person has an equal chance of pertaining consequences. Even the most innocent of all, Bambi. Innocence isn't going to help a person survive, it'll just give them a disadvantage when meeting up to a challenge. So, I killed Bambi. My best poem was the cinquain poem because if you really think about Disney isn't just all the princess movies and made up stories, it's a corporation targeting young children as their audience. My worst poem was probably the haiku, since I decided not to make it traditional, seems kind of radical doesn't it? I believe poems and forms of literacy aren't meant to be so traditional, otherwise they would be restricted enough that nothing would probably even reach the masses. Differences are made to be noticed, otherwise, you're just like everyone else. I don't feel like I've learned anything. What I do know is that I have been able to learn more about myself and the inner personality of my mind, which in reality is a dark and chaotic mess. Educationally, relating to school, I managed to recognize why poems are categorized in so many different sections, otherwise it would be a huge mess of written works to confuse the average person walking down the street. Regarding school, I have been able experience how difficult it is to write songs and chorals. Overall, it was a positive learning experience.


End file.
